Amor:¿posible o imposible?
by Lezly-sempai
Summary: ¿Qué pensarías?, si por fin encuentras el amor de tu vida, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasas con esa persona pero nunca le terminas de decir que te gusta, y entonces el día en que decidiste  decírselo  se va de tu lado…
1. Chapter 1

_Soul eater no me pertenece_

**AMOR: ¿IMPOSIBLE O POSIBLE?**

**CAPITULO: ****epilogo**

**Soul prov. Y maka prov.**

_Todos deseamos que el primer amor sea el primero y el ultimo, (claro mientras que sea correspondido) y que un mal de amores no nos llegue nunca, pero desgraciadamente las cosas nunca son como uno quiere .mi nombre es y Maka y el es…_

_Cariño no hace falta que me presentes ellos ya saben quien soy yo "el chico cool Soul Eater Evans" y volviendo al tema_

_Si…A veces pensamos que el amor pude llegar hacer muy duro y triste, (por no decir imposible) pero también no solo pude llegar a hacer, si no que es hermoso y te hace sentir de una manera increíble._

_Al tener esa tristeza que en la mayoría de las veces tenemos cuando hay amor, es solo una prueba que nos pone el destino para ver cuanto es el amor que tenemos hacia esa persona .se los digo por experiencia ¿cierto maka?_

_Si… y es mas duro cuando piensas que esa persona no te ama y solo te aborrece, y por eso no te atreves a decir lo que sientes_

_Cierto…Se preguntaran el ¿porque? les hablamos de esto, pues... les contare una historia de amor que acido o fue muy triste y difícil…_

_Vamos Soul no hagas más dramática esta historia de lo que ya es_

_Tienes razón maka tratare de no hacerlo, ahora déjame contarles a todos la historia desde mi punto de vista ¿de acuerdo?_

_Esta bien, pero empieza ya_

…

Etto…hola… bueno yo soy alicexshun este es mi primer fic, discúlpenme por no haberme presentado antes pero quería darle paso a los protagonistas de esta historia

Perdónenme también que sea muy corto este capi y que no se pueda entender muy bien de lo que trata la historia pero tenía que hacerlo de esta manera … xfis perdónenme tengan compasión de mi es el primer fic que escribo

Soul: si…perdónenla no sean malas con ella, a nosotros nos conviene que ella sigua con la historia, vamos chicas si lo hacen les prometo que saldré con ustedes (sonrisa seductora)

Gracias Soul por ayudarme (derramando saliva)…jump bueno espero y les suplico que me dejen algunos comentarios…

_Maka: ejem…. Bueno les prometemos que el segundo capi lo subiremos muy pronto y soul deja ya esa sonrisa que las matas….-(autora por allá en un rincón babeada por soul)-a demás esa sonrisa debería ser para mi nada mas-(lagrimas de cocodrilo que le rompen el corazón a soul)_

_Soul: maka ya no llores yo te quiero nada más a ti….esto de verte llorar no es nada cool…maka espérame_

_Autora: ejem bueno olvidemos eso….:) aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi y tengan compasión de mi:/_

_Capitulo 1: Cuando la vi_

_**Soul prov.**_

_Recuerdo que en aquella época tenía apenas 12 años de edad… siempre me encontraba serio y solo, pues no me gustaba llegar nunca a mi casa al solo recordar que mis padres nuca se la pasaban conmigo ni nada por el estilo._

Ayer la vi por ahí

De camino a la ciudad

Tenía una flor en el pelo

Todo un sueño

Y una mirada llena de bondad

Ella era así

_Déjeme algunos comentarios porfa_


	2. Chapter 2

**S**_oul Eater no me pertenece _

**Capitulo 1: **_cuando la vi_

**Soul prov.**

Recuerdo que en aquella época tenia apenas 12 años de edad… siempre me encontraba serio y solo, pues no me gustaba llegar nunca a mi casa al solo recordar que mis padres nuca se la pasaban conmigo ni nada por el estilo.

Solo se dedicaban a su trabajo, el cual era manejar una gran disquera y convertirla en la mejor del mundo, no es que no me gustara la idea si no que solo quería que me dieran un poco de su tiempo y escucharan como tocaba el piano y me felicitaran entre muchas cosas mas.

Un día de camino a "mi simétrica" escuela, pude ver a través de la ventana de mi limosina, una chica muy linda de cabello color rubio, con dos coletas una de cada lado de su cabeza… era tan hermosa aquella niña que hacia que me olvidara de todo a mi alrededor, hacia que mi tristeza se desvaneciera en el aire no se exactamente como describir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

De pronto una música de tono al principio suave se empezó a escuchar, venia de mi celular ya que anteriormente lo había puesto en el reproductor para distraerme un poco, la música siguió sonando al cabo de unos segundos el sonido de los instrumentos bajo un poca para dar paso al cantante y decir lo siguiente

Ayer la vi por ahí

De camino a la ciudad

Tenía una flor en el pelo

Todo un sueño

Y una mirada llena de bondad

Ella era así

Bella como el sol y el mar

Así, así

Imposible de olvidar

Algo me está sucediendo

Te lo puedo describir

Al amor le estaba huyendo

Pero tengo que admitir

Que desde que te vi

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Supe que eras para mí

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhhhhh

Uohhhhh…..

-Amo, amo, amo- escuche muy levemente, retire mis audífonos de mi oído para poder escuchar con claridad que quería mi chofer

-Dime, mosquito

-ya llegamos a shibusen- era cierto me había olvidado de todo que no me había dado cuenta ni de cuando perdí aquella chica de mi vista es que aquella canción decía todo lo que yo no podía decir

Me baje del auto para dirigirme a la entrada del shibusen en esta me esperaban mis dos mejores amigos kid y black star

-Hola Soul- saludaron al unisonó mientras yo les respondía chocándole la mano a cada uno de una manera cool después de esto entramos al salón, (esto se había convertido en una rutina). Al entrar en el salón la profesora Marie empezó hablar

-Buenos días chicos, hoy les tengo una sorpresa –dijo esta muy sonriente-a llegado una nueva compañera de intercambio de unas de las escuelas que maneja shinigami-sama- bueno esto no era parte de mi rutina por fin algo nuevo a un que no me emocionaba mucho, seguro era una chica que se enamoraría de mi al igual que todas-adelante- dijo mientras le extendía la mano a aquella chica

-Hola mi nombre es Maka albar –no lo podía cree ella era aquella chica rubia que vi en la calle de camino hacía acá claro que ahora podía verla mucho mejor. sus ojos eran de color jade y tenia una mirada tan linda, tal cual como la música la describía, ella se sentó a mi lado ya que era el único puesto libre, no lo podía creer la chica de esta mañana ahora aquí, me hacia sentir tan feliz, sentía una gran paz…

-Hola mucho gusto-saludo esta sacándome de mis pensamientos

-h-hola mucho gusto me llamo Soul Eater Evans, tu eres Maka no?-pregunte en busca de conversación (si es que a eso se le pude decir conversación)

-Si…a si que eres un Evans que suerte tienes-comentó burlona la portadora de los ojos jade

-¿Eso crees?-brome de volviéndole la sonrisa

-Claro… se ve que tus padres te quieren mucho…. Tienen toda su oficina llena de fotos tuyas y demás – me quede a tonito, no lo podía creer mis padres con fotos mías en su oficina, yaba dijo "su oficina" como ella lo sabia, ni siquiera yo tenia esa información la mire confuso para luego preguntarle como lo sabia pero no me dejo ni abrir la boca.

-Si… ya se te estarás preguntando como lose-dijo algo desinteresada-… bueno es que me gusta cantar-comenzó a explicar- y mis padres quisieron llevarme a una disquera para probar y todo eso, por que mis padres también son cantantes-aclaro regalándome una dulce sonrisa- y bueno por eso lose-finalizo de una manera tan simple que no sabia ni que decirle "si agradecerle por la información o felicitarla por que canta"

Soul, maka…ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse a si que presten un poco de atención a la clase por favor-dijo la profesora Marie un poco seria

Hai- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo, la clase no fue nada interesante bueno la verdad no le preste mucha atención y como podía hacerlo si tenia a una chica tan linda a mi lado que era inevitable poder dejarla de mirar, no sabría decirles si ella se dio cuenta de que la estuve mirando toda la mañana ya que se veía tan concentrada en la clase que no se si se habrá dado cuenta, pero mejor así por que no se que hubiera hecho si me lo llegara a preguntar –dinnnnn-se escucho en todos los pasillos del shibusen el cual era el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salir

¿Nos vamos?-pregunte a la rubia, yaba pero ¿Por qué? hice eso ni siquiera la conozco

Si, claro amigo de toda la vida-dijo la chica en un tono sarcástico

Oh…b-bueno solo quería ser buen compañero pero si te molesta me voy que te valla bien-dije algo sonrojado

No…espera-me de tubo mientras me tomaba del brazo, a si que me voltee para verla a los ojos por lo que pude notar que se encontraba algo ruborizada

Dime ¿Qué quieres?-le dije algo apenado

q-quería preguntarte ¿p-porque me estuviste viendo t- toda la mañana?-wau esta chica si que me a dado sorpresas el día de hoy…pues al final y si se dio cuenta pero la pregunta es: ahora que haría ¿le diría la verdad o mejor corría y me escapaba de aquella interrogante?

Etto….bueno-que hago, que hago?

….

Que ara Soul? Le dirá la verdad a maka o correrá? Quieren saberlo síganme apoyando a través de sus comentarios para poder inspirarme y gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron…. gracias los quiero cuídense…. nos leemos

Por cierto el próximo capitulo será este mismo pero desde el punto de vista de maka…ahora si…. nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

SOUL EATER: no me pertenece, la música que aparece aquí tampoco me pertenece

_Amor: ¿posible o imposible?_

_2 Capitulo: tu mirada me marco_

* * *

…_.._

PERVERTIDO; IDIOTA por qué no te vas de una vez y me dejas tranquila-aquellas palabra que salían de la boca de mi madre entre lagrimas me despertaron de un profundo y tranquilo sueño, los gritos que provenían desde la cocina siguieron, así que me levante y me dirigí a la habitación de mi pequeño hermano Andrés, se encontraba dormido lo que me hizo feliz.

Yo adoraba y adoro a mi hermano por eso cada vez que recordaba cuando mis padres se peleaban delante de mi hermano me dolía. Ya que este llorando se acercaba a mí y llamaba mi atención jalando mi pantalón para que lo cargara, siempre que hacia aquello le regalaba una calidad sonrisa –pero la realidad era que me partía el corazón verlo de esa manera, pero aun así tenía que mostrarme fuerte ante aquella imagen, todos me conocían como la chica fría, inteligente y agresiva pero no me importaba que pensaran eso de mi la verdad, era mejor a que todos supieran como soy en realidad

Pase mi manos por mis parpados para secarme las lagrimas que salían por el recuerdo de mi hermano, me vestí para irme al shibusen hoy era mi primer día en él, así que tenía que apresurarme

Baje a la cocina para comer e irme pero pude ver que no estaba preparada la comida pensé en irme sin comer así podía evitar aquellos gritos, pero mi madre me detuvo

-Ey señorita ¿a dónde piensas que vas?-dijo está muy molesta como dije antes estaba llorando lo confirme al ver que sus ojos se encontraban rojos -Siéntate y espera la comida

-Pero... Llegare tarde al shibusen si no me voy ahora y no querrás que te haga quedar mal-eso sería suficiente para que me dejara ir, mi madre es una persona que le importa el qué dirán, mandona sin motivo, cree que el dinero lo es todo y muchas cosas mas pero es mi madre y la quiero mucho a pesar de todo

-Está bien puedes irte

-Makita-chan quieres que te lleve-dijo mi padre que venía hacia mí para abrazarme a lo cual yo me apresure e incruste unos de mis libros en su rostro y le dije

-No, puedo irme caminando, tranquilo tu duerme-sabia que él me quería llevarme para ver a las hermosas chicas del shibusen pues él es pervertido, borracho, bueno para nada, etc. Pero cuando toca la guitarra al lado de mi madre mientras que ella canta son tan distintos los dos- adiós

Haaaa-tire un suspiro al aire, por fin salí de aquella casa aunque me dolía dejar a mi hermano solo pero no me quedaba otra opción

Comencé a caminar me sentía tan sola, sin amigos aquí en un país nuevo para mí, sin mi mejor amiga Tsubaki todo era mucho más difícil, mire las nubes y recordé aquella música que ambas de pequeñas habíamos inventado y la comencé a cantar

kumotte ra doonattsu tabe taku natta kedo

ano ana ha nan de ai teru no ? kawaii kedo

dare mo oshie te kure nai demo wakatteru koto ha aru

dare ka ga nai te tara dakishimeyo u sore dake de ii

dare ka ga waratte tara kata o kumo u sore dake de ii

hare ta ne hashiri ni yuko u dekiru tokoro made

da n go ya soko ni aru yo ocha non de kou

yuuhi ha doko ni shizun da no ?

ano ko no haato no mukou gawa

dare ka ga taore tara okose ba ii sore dake de ii

dare ka ga tatta nara sasaere ba ii sore dake de ii

mie ta ne iku beki toko honto ha saisho kara

wakatte ta mayou no ha atarimae sa

dare ka ga nai te tara dakishimeyo u sore dake de ii

dare ka ga waratte tara kata o kumo u sore dake de ii

dare ka ga taore tara okose ba ii sore dake de ii

dare ka ga tatta nara sasaere ba ii sore dake de ii

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY

EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY

Definitivamente que la canción suena mejor estando Tsubaki cantando a mi lado, pero aparte de eso siento que le hace falta algo pero no se que, en fin Esta será la primera canción que cante con mi amiga en un futuro concierto-espero que a los señores Evans le haya gustado la canción…

…..

* * *

_Flash back_

_Principio del formulario_

_-Vamos Maka tu puedes hacerlo-me repetía una y otra vez-Tsubaki quisiera que me acompañaras en este momento- dije para mis adentros_

_-Tú puedes makita solo confía en tu talento-dijo mi padre que se encontraba a mi lado- _

_-Recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyarte- comento mi madre regalándome una tierna sonrisa  
_

_-La siguiente...Maka Albarn-anuncio una mujer como de 36 años bien vestida- pasa querida_

_-Ok- entre a la sala de grabación, me senté frente a un micrófono y sobre mis oídos coloque los audífonos que se encontraban frente a mí y en mis piernas apoye la guitarra que llevaba conmigo para tocarla mientras cantaba la canción_

_-muy bien… cuando quieras- anuncio la mujer_

_Luego de calmarme tome la guitarra con fuerza y empecé a tocar…._

_**kumotte ra doonattsu tabe taku natta kedo**_

_**ano ana ha nan de ai teru no ? kawaii kedo….**_

_.  
al terminar un joven me hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera de la cabina de grabación- espero que me allá salido bien-dije en voz queda_

_-tienes una hermosa voz, muy talentosa-dijo un hombre buenmozo, de cabellera blanca y hermosa sonrisa -debo decir que en un futuro llegaras a ser una gran cantante_

_-muchas gracias señor, pero no creo que sea para tanto-dije muy apenada y algo sonrojada_

_-no por favor no me digas señor, dime Wes, además querida tienes talento, ven vamos a mi oficina-nos encamínanos por un pasillo de paredes blancas y piso de granito, de pronto nos detuvimos en una puerta que parecía ser la que conducía a su oficina_

_el señor Evans,… bueno Wes abrió la puerta y señalo con la mano una silla enfrente de un escritorio invitándome a sentar, Wes se sentó en la silla bullida detrás del escritorio_

_el lugar era de forma muy elegante….la verdad era sorprendente, el piso era de cerámica color blanco .sus paredes color gris algo claro y una gran ventana, parecida a una pared transparente y algunas fotos de toda la familia y por separado. La familia completa eran 5. Los señores Evans que se encontraban sonrientes detrás de sus hijos los cuales son 3 una joven como de mi edad que se encontraba del lado derecho de la foto, Wes en el centro y otro chico que se encontraba en la parte izquierda._

_La verdad es que los 3 hermanos son muy parecidos la única diferencia es que la chica tiene los ojos color miel y el cabello un poco más oscuro y que el chico del lado izquierdo…_

_-Bueno, si fuera por mi te contrataría pero tengo que comunicarles a mis padres-dijo Wes llamando mi atención y sacándome de mis pensamientos- ellos son los que mandan aquí, de hecho esta es su oficina, en cuanto tengamos una decisión te llamaremos ¿te parece?_

_-um ok- mi vista se centro de nuevo en la foto del escritorio -etto...Disculpe mi pregunta pero quien es el chico de la foto-no pude evitar mi curiosidad ya que aquel chico no parecía muy feliz tenía una mirada triste, y algo fría la verdad es que su mirada me marco._

_-aH el es mi hermano, es un buen chico…. -respondió Wes cabizbajo-pero es muy solitario y callado-eso ultimo me dolió un poco no sé porque, pero eso fue lo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras_

_-Entonces ¿Esperamos su llamada o cuando venimos para finalizar lo del contrato?-pregunto mi madre_

– _no, nosotros la llamaremos_

_-ok bueno esperamos su llamada hasta luego-se despidió mi padre estrechando su mano con la de Wes a, lo cual mi madre y yo lo imitamos_

Fin de flash back**

…_.._

* * *

Ya me encontraba en la entrada del shibusen, respire profundo y me arme de valor para poder entrar. El lugar no me sorprendió tanto ya que en mi otra escuela era casi la misma estructura, me dirigí a la oficina de shinigami-sama para recibir mi horario y todas esas cosas. Toque la puerta que se encontraba enfrente y espere a que me dieran permiso para entrar.

-adelante-se escuchó del otro lado- hola, hola maka-chan… por fin llegas –dijo shinigami-sama muy alegre como siempre- toma aquí está tu horario. Y Bienvenida al Shibusen de Death city

-Gracias, me retiro para poder entrar a mi clase-dije muy sonriente

-espera, te presento a Marie ella va ser tu profesora de castellano

-mucho gusto Marie-sensei…mi nombre es Maka Albarn

-a tú debes de ser la hija de Spirit-san

-si-dije desinteresada

-Mucho gusto, me alegra ser la profesora de la hija de Spirit y Kami-san-valla pues si que mis padres son muy queridos aquí- ven vámonos ya al salón

…

* * *

-Espera aquí hasta que te anuncie-dijo muy emocionada Marie-sensei

-claro, como usted diga- la profesora se adentro en el salón y empezó hablar no le preste mucha atención a lo que decía, ya que estaba un poco nerviosa y estaba tratando de calmarme para no dar una mala impresión

-adelante-dijo la profesora sacándome de mis pensamientos y poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, está extendió su mano invitándome a pasar. Me adentre en el aula, dirigí mi vista a los estudiantes y me presente-

-Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn-dije muy segura, mire a todo el grupo para poder buscar un asiento en donde sentarme.

-te puedes sentar por halla- comento la profesora señalándome el lugar, camine hasta el asiento vacío, el chico que estaba al lado se me hacia conocido pero no recuerdo de donde, parecía distraído así que trate de llamar su atención lo cual funciono.

-Hola mucho gusto

-h-hola mucho gusto me llamo Soul Eater Evans, tu eres Maka ¿no?-Evans, claro ya sé de donde lo conozco es el chico de la fotografía, y no lo recordaba ya que no tiene esa mirada que tanto me había dolido ahora tenía una mirada de sorpresa y algo de alegría lo cual me hacia feliz, espera "me hacia feliz" más o menos ¿Por qué? si ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Si soy maka,…a sí que eres un Evans que suerte tienes-dije muy sonriente

-¿Eso crees?- dijo el devolviéndome la sonrisa y poniendo aquella mirada que me había marcado

-Claro… se ve que tus padres te quieren mucho…. Tienen toda su oficina llena de fotos tuyas y demás –bueno creo que exagere un poco… no tenían fotos de él nada más… pero había y si eran bastantes, lo mire a los ojos y parecía confuso de seguro se estará preguntando cómo es que lo sé.

-Si… ya se te estarás preguntando como lo sé-dije aburrida pues tampoco era para tanto -… bueno es que me gusta cantar-comencé a decir - y mis padres quisieron llevarme a una disquera para probar y todo eso, porque mis padres también son cantantes-aclare regalándole una dulce sonrisa- y bueno por eso lo se

- Soul, maka…ya tendrán tiempo para conocerse a sí que presten un poco de atención a la clase por favor-dijo la profesora Marie

-Hai- respondimos ambos al unisonó, trate de concentrarme en la clase y poder a notar lo que dictaba la sensei, cosa que parecía prácticamente imposible ya que me resultaba difícil no ponerme nerviosa con las miradas de Soul, al terminar la clase le preguntaría el ¿por qué de sus miradas hacia mí?, si claro…si Tsubaki estuviera aquí se moriría de la risa, yo no tengo el valor para preguntar algo como eso–dinnnnn- por fin la hora de salida, ahora podre comer

¿Nos vamos?-pregunto mi compañero con mucha confianza

Sí, claro amigo de toda la vida-dije en tono sarcástico

Oh…b-bueno solo quería ser buen compañero pero si te molesta me voy que te vaya bien-esperen eso rojo que tiene en su cara es un sonrojo, no que va son ideas mías, ahora tengo que detenerlo no quiero que se valla y me deje sola…

No…espera- lo detuve tomándolo del brazo, esto era vergonzoso parecía una escena de película romántica

Dime ¿Qué quieres?-definitivamente, aquí es donde la chica le pregunta a su amado algo como- q-quería preguntarte ¿p-porque me estuviste viendo t- toda la mañana?- Que no… no puede ser lo dije en voz alta, eso no era lo que quería decirle… o Dios mío que hecho con mi vida

Etto-dijo el algo nervioso, y como no si se lo dije así de una, quien lo diría Maka Albarn en esta situación ahora a ver qué me dice

….

* * *

HOLA, HOla, hola….bueno creo que están algo molestos porque me tarde en actualizar el fic…pero tengo muy buenas razón del por qué? no actualicé

1: no tenía inspiración

Soul: esa no es una muy buena escusa que digamos alicexshun perdón me equivoque _Lezly-sempai_

Lezly-sempai: Soul no te metas con mí nuevo nombre es lindo y déjame terminar de explicar por que no subí el capi

2: cuando ya había escrito el capitulo se me borro de mi computadora

3: no tengo interne

4: sinceramente esperaba un poca mas de comentarios pero ni modo no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere

Maka: no…sigue sin ser buenas escusas

Lezly-sempai: está bien no tengo derecho a un perdón tendré que ser condenada, nooooooooooo…

Bueno que coste que yo no estoy loca, solo un poco, bastante lunática ok :P…espero que el capi les halla gustado muchísimo y también que me perdonen por la espera….a también deseo que este capi obtenga unos 10 (o una aproximación), comentarios

Con respecto a lo de la hermana de Soul es un personaje inventado por mi y mis amigas puesto que tenemos pensado crear un manga (o algo parecido ya que es solo por diversión) y por el hermano de maka fue inspirado gracias a mi hermanito…ahora si chito y onegai déjenme comentarios

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, muy lindos, los leí un día que me encontraba triste por cierta razón y cuando los leí me animaron mucho gracias de verdad


End file.
